elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Nefia syndrome
Nefia Syndrome is a red book added in version 1.47 of Elona+. It details a disease that affects people who travel into ruins of Nefia. It is currently untranslated. In later version, the title of this book has changed into A Review on Nefian Psychosis with some of its content also changed. Text (Translated) Nefia Syndrome Written by A Zanan Scientist Nefia Syndrome is a mind-affecting disease that affects those who enter ruins of Nefia. *Symptoms The disease has three major stages, with the symptoms becoming more severe in each stage. Stage 1 Impaired judgement. While the effects vary by individual, this stage typically presents with the reduced ability to use tools and recklessly jumping into packs of monsters. Infections at this stage present few problems for day-to-day life. In fact, most adventurers have reached this stage. Stage 2 Decreased cognitive ability, and the complete inability to recognize certain objects by sight. A large portion of those with stage two of the disease are unable to recognize stairs. In these cases, it becomes difficult for the infected to return to the surface without assistance. Stage 3 The infected become more aggressive. It is common for those with stage three of the disease to attack other members of their own race and even their long-time traveling companions. While the exact mechanism behind this increase in aggression is unknown, available data indicates that it is quite complex; the disease at this stage is often found in clusters of companions, suggesting that the aggression is not linked to inability to distinguish between other people and monsters. If the infected person's personality was passive to begin with, no changes may be visible in this stage. Persons infected with stage 2 or later of the disease will often continue to wander about within ruins of Nefia. It is rare that they will return to the surface, particularly given that the ruins of Nefia periodically shift within the planet's crust. *Causes Theories about the cause of the disease include magic present within the ruins of Nefia and magnetic fields. However, no cause has been confirmed as of this time. All that is certain is that long stays within ruins of Nefia cause the disease to progress, though the susceptability to and progression of the disease varies immensely on an individual basis. Those who call themselves adventurers are almost always infected with stage 1 of the disease, though many will never develop any symptoms. It may perhaps be most accurate to state that those resistant to the disease are often active adventurers. *Treatment No cure for Nefia Syndrome has been discovered as of this time. However, through research it has been found that a companion who is resistant to the disease somehow seems to confer some of their resistance to the rest of his or her group. Similarly, in groups in which the leader has succumbed to the disease, the other members of the group are more likely to succumb to it as well. This evidence would suggest that there are large mental factors at play in the progression of the disease. There have also been cases of the disease going into remission once the infected person has left the ruins of Nefia. *Public Knowledge Though the danger of the ruins of Nefia has long been known, Nefia Syndrome has rarely been mentioned as a cause. Due to this, those confident in their fighting prowess would often think that little danger remained. As a result, it was once common for well-reknowned warriors to succumb to the disease. (*1) Many countries forbid individuals from entering ruins of Nefia or have their military forces manage the ruins. However, these measures have proven insufficient. *1 The oldest known case that can be determined through historical documents occured nearly 3000 years ago in Kjaraht. A well-respected hero began acting strange while within ruins of Nefia and became afraid of "the ruins possessing him". In the end, the hero was executed. Category:Books in Elona+